The new mother
by PanFan
Summary: Peter finds a new mother for the lostboys, but she is very different from Wendy. When They get to Neverland Hook has taken over and they must fight him to keep the lostboys from dying. Has NOTHING to do with return to neverland.
1. Peter meets the babysitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Peter Pan. I have to give all the credit to the great and awesome J.M. Barrie  
  
Peter flew to the window, like he did most nights, to hear a story was being told. The night was bleak and dark, and Peter could sense danger in the air. He did not go to the same window every night, infact this was his fist time eavesdropping at this house.  
  
Looking in the window he saw three girls laid down in three beds and a forth girl reading them a story. Peter soon realized that the oldest one, the one reading the story, was reading them his story. Not scene he helped the great J.M. Barrie write his story had he herd it read so wonder fully. As the Girl reading the book finished for the night she asked the others what they thought.  
  
"It was quite thrilling!" Said one of them.  
  
"Won't you read more?" Asked a second girl. The third was a sleep.  
  
"Because it is your bed time, and your mother would have a fit if she knew I let you stay up." Said the oldest as she turned out the light. "I will be down stairs if you need me."  
  
"Will you leave a night-light?" Asked the first girl.  
  
"Of course! Night-lights are eyes that protect children when mothers eyes cannot." And with that she went down stairs.  
  
Hearing her speak so elegantly Peter knew she would make a fine mother for the lostboys sense Wendy left. He had to meet her, know her, and befriend her so he slipped inside and headed down stairs.  
  
The halls were dark except for the ball of light swarming around known as Tinkerbell.  
  
"Tink," Peter whispered, "hide your light, we don't want to be caught."  
  
"To bad, you've been found." And there he saw her, the fourth girl, standing there, with a flashlight.  
  
"What is your name? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" the girl demanded. She was secretly scared out of her wits, just finding a half- naked, teenage boy roaming the house, but she showed no fear.  
  
"I am Peter Pan and I flew. I want you to be the lostboys new mother." Answered Peter.  
  
"You expect me to believe that? Fine, then prove it." She responded, and all at once he flew in the air and a pixie came from nowhere.  
  
"Your must come with me. Surely these girls need not two mothers!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I am not their mother," The girl said, sounding offended, " I am their babysitter!"  
  
"What's a baby sitter?" Peter asked  
  
"A babysitter is someone who comes to your house and watches you while a mother cannot." Answered this girl, this babysitter.  
  
"Like a night-light?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Well sort of, but I can walk around and play with the kids." Answered the baby sitter, "this is to much, I have to be dreaming."  
  
"But can't you see, your not dreaming. This is real, and I am real, and Tink is real, and so is Neverland. Please come and be our babysitter while Wendy is gone!" Responded Peter.  
  
"Oh how long I've been dreaming of this day, I will go with you Peter Pan." She had always waited to say those words.  
  
" Then come along Babysitter!" yelled Peter.  
  
"My name," Said the babysitter, "is Jane." 


	2. Trouble in Neverland

Normally when Peter was gone the Island slept, and like what he had done to a sleeping Peter in the past Hook was going to poison the island while it slept. Days and weeks can pass by in Neverland in one night on the main land, and while Peter was out this time Hook took the opportunity.  
  
It happened like this. Tootles, dear sweet Tootles, was captured during a fight the pirates and the lostboys had. Normally the lostboy would not have lost but the pirates had ambushed them. This unfairness had only fueled the anger the lostboys felt towards Hook and his pirates. And so the lostboys held a meeting in the underground home to plan how to save Tootles.  
  
"I hope they have not killed Tootles yet," said Nibs.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cried one of the twins, and because he cried the other had to as well.  
  
"The question is, what would Peter do?" Answered Slightly, being second in command.  
  
They all thought and thought and thought and thought and finally the all said at once with great joy, "ATTACK THE PIRATES!!!!!"  
  
And so all the lostboys took up their arms, their clubs, swords, daggers, knives, bows and arrows, and set off for the Jolly Rodger.  
  
Hook tried never to use bad form, so when he and his pirates ambushed the lostboys it was purely accidental. Now Hook stood on the Jolly Rodger pondering how to get something out of his mistake.  
  
"The boys," started Smee, "will come for him. What'll we do capt'n?"  
  
"Has the little one met the plank yet?" Hook queried.  
  
"No capt'n."  
  
"Don't let him."  
  
"Why not capt'n? You 'ate th' little brats."  
  
An idea then came to Hook. "Because the boys will try and save him as long as he's still alive. Once we have the boys Peter will have no one to help him fight us and Neverland will be mine!"  
  
Of course the boys did come for Tootles but the pirates were ready for them. The battle was so harsh I dare not retell it, but the boys did take some pirate lives before becoming prisoners. Hook then took the island for himself, driving the Natives in to hiding. He had the island; he had the bait, now all Hook needed was Pan. 


	3. Would you rather go back?

Authors note: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I just have been busy with school and stuff. When I saw this on the second page I knew it had been way to long scene I added on to it.  
  
Far past the mainland they flew. Over crystal waters, farmlands and forests they flew. Never had Jane known such ecstasy than flying. Finally her dreams were coming true, finally she was going through what she had only read about. Finally she was with Peter.  
  
Tinkerbell could remember the last time Peter took a girl to Neverland, and that was Wendy. It had taken them so long to get to the isle, but not this time. This time it did not take so long. She could feel Neverland pulling them closer and closer, some thing was wrong.  
  
"All the faster to get there!" Said Peter. Tink was scared; she could see a fight in Peter's eyes. Peter was scared too but he would never admit it. Neverland had never pulled on him so hard, he was needed.  
  
"What?" asked Jane. She could see the fight in his eyes too, she had seen it before.  
  
"We must fly faster Jane!" Stated peter. This time he would not wander on the way.  
  
"How wonderful! I can't wait to get there!"  
  
This girl, this babysitter, this Jane, what if she was captured, or worse killed? How would she face in a fight? Tink was concerned. Not of this girls well being, no, not by a long shot, but of Peters. If they were caught in a battle would she slow them down?  
  
"She can fight well if she caught us so well at her house." Said Peter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tink thinks there's something array in Neverland. She worries you'll get hurt."  
  
"How does she know?"  
  
"She can feel it."  
  
"She is just trying to keep me away from -" She could not finish for Peter butted in.  
  
"I can feel it too. It's you're choice." Peter paused, "I can take you home, where you'll be safe, or you can come and might not live."  
  
Jane thought about this long and hard. She had a lot back home, toys, a family, but here she had Neverland. She gazed into the clear blue waters they flew over for what seemed like the good part of an hour but was really a few minutes. What would she do? What if she died? What if she never saw her Mother or Father again? What if she never saw Peter again?  
  
"If I do not go I will be alive but I will not be living." 


End file.
